


That Special Touch - Holly goes to NYC

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [7]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it hasn't been easy on either of them, maybe this trip to NYC will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

My plane touched down in LaGuardia Airport and I was excited and nervous all at the same time. Three months had been a long time to go without seeing Norman. We had talked and emailed regularly, but it wasn’t the same. This was actually going to be our first ‘weekend’ together since we had settled on an open relationship. Well, it would be a Wednesday and Thursday really but it was two solid days that Norman was able to devote to just me and I was happy to take it. I shuffled my way off the plane and down to the pick-up area, I only had a carry-on bag. I had taken cues from the master of packing himself. 

Norman’s last text message had said that there would be a car and driver waiting for me but it was very busy and I felt a little lost in the sea of bodies. I stepped back and scanned the lines of people and finally narrowed in on the one’s in suits holding up signs and read each one. As I started to scan a second time I saw a man in a blazer walking toward me with a sign that read simply, Holly. He was more casual than the other drivers. He looked at the picture in his hand again then smiled at me. “Hi Holly, I’m Paul. Norman asked me to pick you up.” I was relieved that he had found me, this airport was more overwhelming than Atlanta.

He took my carry-on bag and I followed him out of the building, down the sidewalk to the waiting black SUV, one in a line of many. He helped me in to the back seat then stowed my bag in the back. I was quiet as he navigated through lines of cars and people darting out in front of them. I was glad to be sitting in back. Paul looped out of the airport and found the Brooklyn Queens Expressway before he started to talk. “Excuse me,” He waited for me to look up. “There was a change in Mr. Reedus’ day. I was supposed to bring you to his place but the time on his promotional event changed today and he asked that I drive you there. I’m picking him up. It should be wrapping soon.” His eyes shifted from the road to the rear view mirror and back again. I nodded. 

I tried not to think too much, I had already done that on the plane in the first class seat he insisted on booking for me, remembering in great detail the last time I had been on a plane and how I joined the mile high club. It had made me wet, that memory always did. The close quarters, the mirror, hiked up on the sink. I had expected Norman to be raw but he was sweet, I loved when he did things that I didn’t anticipate. Like making me be there when he was picked up at this promotional event. There would be so many people. “Will there be press?” 

“There will be, yes. But you won’t need to get out.” He had been told to keep me in the car, not that there was a chance I would try to get out. We drove down the LIE and over the bridge into Manhattan, I liked the city, well from the back seat of the car it was nice, too overwhelming to walk. We weaved their way through the grid that was New York City and Paul gave me a five minute warning for their arrival. 

The thought of being this close to Norman had me giddy and squirmy. Every block we crossed sped up my heart rate. I didn’t realize how much I had missed him till we were so close. I wanted to feel him again, his arms wrapped around me, the feel of his breath on my skin, the soft touch of his hair as I played in it, the scratch of his beard oh my flesh. I needed to stop thinking about all of it. I pulled out a mirror and checked my face, I hadn’t worn any make up, I rarely did. I could see Paul texting something on his phone as we paused at a stop light. “Just another minute.” Two blocks to go and I dug in my purse for my lip gloss. As we rounded the corner I saw the swarm of people, maybe forty or fifty on the sidewalk across from where we were pulling up. Someone jogged across the street and Paul rolled down the window. “He’s coming out now.” 

Cameras were flashing and people were fussing around someone that I couldn’t see but when the hotel door opened and Norman walked out the mob shifted quickly. I could see two large men walking with him and he paused immediately to start signing autographs. The mob swarmed around him and I couldn't see him. Occasionally I saw his arm straight up in the air holding a phone or a camera as he was taking ‘selfies’. He seemed to avoid the paparazzi and stay focused with the fans. The large men that were with him cleared a path to a guy in a wheelchair who was by the curb with some friends. It was the first time I got a good look at him, black jeans and his boots with his white button up shirt. Almost formal for Norman. He, waved, signed and snapped pictures and finally knelt down next to the wheelchair where he signed the frame of it and took a picture with the guy. Then he took out his own phone and took another selfie. They shook hands and Norman eyed the SUV which was his eventual target. I hadn’t really seen him in action like this, bouncing around the line of fans trying to make everyone happy. It was fascinating to watch but I sunk back into my seat. I didn’t want to be seen. The man by the SUV loosely opened the door next to me even though Norman was not done with the crowd. He was there for another minute and just as he started across the street he went back to sign for someone he had missed. It was a sight to see him work like this. 

Norman finally waved a good bye and people tried to follow him but the security guards kept them at bay. The door was opened for him and he got into the SUV next to me. He scanned out the darkened window, making sure he had done his job entirely then looked at me. My eyes fixed on him.

“Staying or going?” Paul questioned from the front seat.

Norman never looked away from me. “Let’s go man.” Sometimes he lingered for more photos or autographs through the window as they slowly rolled away, not tonight. I smiled at him and he just looked at me, I whispered out a hello and he finally smiled, that little smirk of his that grew into more. He brought his mouth to mine we kissed, with all the passion that seeing me brought to him, frosted with the excitement of the crowd and all of the fans. I kissed him back, it had been too long. Tongues sliding past one another as our desire boiled. I felt the car come to a stop and I remembered that we were not alone. I pushed him back a little.

He nodded but stayed close to me and I brought my hands up to his face feeling the scruff of his beard and up to his sunglasses, I slid them off of him and looked into his eyes. “Missed you.” He said it softly, almost shy like he was scared to admit it. I nodded and brought my forehead to his. We closed our eyes and without even noticing we had synced our breathing together. The SUV moved along the streets of the city and we sat quietly, breathing, kissing and holding each other. I tried to ignore the fact that we were not alone. The SUV pulled up to the curb at his SoHo apartment and Paul passed a baseball hat back to Norman. He handed it to me and gave me his glasses. “Sorry, there’s people here.” I nodded, I had been expecting it. When we had talked recently he had told me that more and more people with cameras were hanging out near his place. The hat and sunglasses had been my request. He would never shy from showing me off, but it was not what I wanted. “You ready?” I kissed his cheek. I could take it, to be with Norman I could endure this crazy life of his for a while.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We sat in the living room talking, eating take out, drinking beer and thumbing through his book of photography. I had been so happy for him when it came out and he had signed a special copy for me. He hadn’t sent it to me, he was waiting to give it to me in person. He was talented with a camera even if I didn’t completely understand his art. 

“Is it always like this now? All the people and the press?” I was missing Georgia just a little bit. 

“Yeah.” Norman settled into the sofa and I shifted to put my head in his lap. “A lot of the time. I still get to walk around the city without too much disruption, but yeah, it ain’t Georgia that’s for sure.”

I cozied up to him and he played with my hair using both hands, threading his fingers through. “You still like it?” When we had met four years ago we had talked about it, the fame of being an actor. He had been laying on her massage table face down and he was excited to be on a show that had the potential to have a huge following. Back then he was shy and awkward around his small band of loyal fans, now he embraced them. Though he would take these one-on-one moments with someone he cared about over the crowds any day. 

Norman mussed up my hair something fierce then spent time making it neat again. “Yeah I do. Mostly. The fans are great. The press sucks.” 

“Do we need to talk about it?” Norman spoke softly and I knew exactly what he was asking about, the elephant in the room. 

I sat up and turned to him, I went to speak but stopped myself. His face was perfect, a little tired and grey smattered through his beard, crystal blue eyes and that mole above his lip. He had a beautiful body, shoulders that never quit, arms I loved to be held by, a sexy chest, skin that was tattooed with meaning. But his face always broke me. I straddled him, it felt like I had waited long enough to be in his arms. I ignored his question, pushed the discussion of our open relationship aside. The whole thing had been my damn fault but I didn’t want to think about it when we were alone like this. 

Norman welcomed me on his lap, face to face as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn’t want to talk about our relationship, or the fact that he was publicly semi-dating someone. He seemed fine with that, I was back in his arms, pushed up against him feeling soft and warm and he rocked a little to feel it all. Not just our bodies together. He pulled me close, chest to chest as I rocked my crotch into his denim clad dick, slow and gentle letting myself simmer.

Norman kissed me, capturing my mouth in his as his tongue licked at me and dominated my mouth. My breath hitched as he pulled away just slightly till our lips were barely touching. “Mine.” He said it and I stopped breathing. I had been waiting to hear him say it. “Mine Holly, you belong to me.” My pussy wept at his words. But it seemed even more impacting on Norman. When he spoke the words his body relaxed, like three months of restraint had finally been set free. His entire body exhaled a sigh of relief. I nodded ever so slightly as I tried not to grind down harder on him. 

His hand was tangled in my hair holding me at the base of my neck. I opened my eyes and saw the look on his face, concern maybe, I couldn’t place it. I spoke softly brushing my lips on his. “I belong to you Norman Reedus. I’m yours.” This time he nodded. He closed his eyes and let the words settle into his brain. Time, distance and other people didn’t matter. He trailed his hands down my body to my hips. And as I touched his face I whispered, “Norman, I need you.” He needed it as much as I did and he nodded, with his boyish grin he began to undress me. He starting while I was still on his lap as much as he could, then his lifted me up and stood me on the floor and stripped me slowly, loving each inch of my body that he revealed. He went looking for the birthmark on the right side of my rib cage and kissed it, as if he had missed it. I had lost a little weight in the past few months, I still had curves but they had smoothed out a bit. 

Norman cupped beneath both my breasts, lifting them up and bringing the nipples together so he could lick them both easily. I watched as he worshiped them having missed the feeling of his mouth stretched over both nipples at once, his tongue lavishing the tips, sucking one and then the other. And when my nipples were hard and tight and rubbed one on his cheek. He stood and kissed me, letting go of my breasts then stepping back he looked at me. Looked at my naked body standing in the middle of his living room. 

I blushed, the color racing to my cheeks, flushing down my neck to my breasts. He starred at me like he owned me, like I was his property and as far as I was concerned, I was. He was fully dressed sans his signature boots. And I was completely naked. 

“Don’t blush.” He kissed my cheek then started around my body, circling me. “You are so beautiful and I have missed you.” His thoughts were controlled, not scattered or fragmented like they could be sometimes. He stood behind me, hovering, I could feel his denim on my ass, his thread worn t-shirt grazing my spine. He whispered in my ear. “What do you need tonight Holly?" I didn’t respond, my brain was buzzing with so many images, I figured we would barely make it out of bed this weekend, there were that many things I wanted to do with him. He came around the front of me and got down on his knees, he pushed me wider. “You think about it while I’m here.” I had gotten waxed for him, not completely, I left a little patch of hair for him but I was mostly bald and he smiled as he inhaled my scent. 

He went to pull his t-shirt off but I stopped him. “I like you with clothes on.” Not that I didn’t appreciate him in all of his glorious naked goodness, but there was something about him fully dressed, on his knees at my pussy that just made me smile. He eagerly obliged and grabbed me by the ass pulling me a bit off balance as he brought my mound closer to his face. I had freshened up when we got to his place but it didn’t make a difference, he would have taken me anyway. A little wider and he pulled me too his mouth, this position wouldn’t work for long but licked me, tasting me. Maybe making sure it was everything he remembered and jerked off thinking about. I was dripping a bit, my juices oozing down one thigh and my pussy trembling at his proximity to it. It was a Pavlovian response to his body, voice and scent. It used to embarrass me that it happened so frequently but since I learned how much he liked it, I was happy to drip for him. 

His mouth felt amazing and he had already slid a thumb up inside of me, the angle was odd but since I never wanted him to stop I didn’t care. I moaned out as he found my clit and sucked on it. Not some whimpering sound but a groan that made him smile and suck harder. He started to talk between licks and sucking, “God you taste good.” He started to finger me, “I need to be in you.” It was as if the control he had at the start was slipping from him. He was forcing his face deeper into me and I didn’t hear everything he was saying. “Need you to fuck me baby.” He fought against my hold and pulled away, he laid back on the floor in the middle of the living room, his naked lover standing above him. Norman never stopped looking at me, he just laid back and unfastened his pants pulling himself out as I watched him do it. He stroked himself with one hand and crooked a finger to me with the other. I smiled. I had missed his cock so much.

I straddled his thighs and let him keep stroking himself. I could watch him do that for hours, he enjoyed putting on a show. His eyes focused on me and he saw the look on my face. My eyes shifting from his face to his cock and back again. It was unspoken but I knew what he was thinking. When we had been together we had both been tested, clean and I had been on birth control. We practiced unprotected sex and we both loved it so much. But now our relationship was an open one, well I had had sex with one person, once in the past three months, someone I knew from diner. It had been protected and safe. But I didn’t know if he had been as cautious in the past months. I wanted to simply move his hand and slide down on him, but I waited. Norman let go of himself, slid his hands to my thighs, found my hands and held them. He sat up bring his clothed body up to my naked one. 

The conversation that flowed between us was entirely unspoken and comical. My right eyebrow raised asking, ‘Are you clean?’

He face sank, ‘I’m an asshole.’ Then it lifted a bit, ‘but I’m always safe.’

I tried to look satisfied by his expression but I didn’t know for sure what it meant. I raised an eyebrow again and then he actually spoke.

Norman kissed me, tried to reassure me. I felt it in his kiss, I knew most of his emotions by the way he kissed. He spoke when he didn’t need to, “She fucking hates me for it, but I’m safe.” His mouth ravaged mine, “It’s always about being safe for us.” I loved being the priority in his sex life, even when it wasn’t with me. I smiled knowing he would never lie to me. I knew I should be mad or offended that he had had sex with other women in the past three months, that he wasn’t sitting home alone at night jerking off instead of fucking someone. But I had designed this, encouraged him to be with other women. It was me who couldn’t live in his world so I had designed our open relationship. I never believed he cared about any of them the way he did about me. I was off put by the fact that he had been seeing this on more frequently but he had told me that it was better than bed hopping for him. He had told me that she knew all about me, though I wasn't sure wall 'all' meant. 

I pushed him back down, laid him out and wrapped my hand around his cock. I started to stroke him, slow up and down, spitting into my other hand and using both to pleasure him. I hadn’t jerked him in ages, I loved doing it and though I wanted to ride him, I needed to see him enjoy this first, “Hands behind your head.” He slid them off my thighs and obeyed. I stroked him, firm pressure just the way he liked, scratching my short nails across his balls then holding them tight. His face was intoxicating. He looked like a teenager getting touched for the first time. I scooted closer to his cock and began to rub it on my wet pussy for lubrication. Okay, mostly for my own pleasure. He groaned at the wet and the heat and I smiled as I watched his eyes roll back. It was good to know that I wasn’t the only one who craved this contact. It was hard to tell who the wet belonged to, but it didn’t matter, I needed to stop stroking and start fucking.

I raised myself up and Norman watched through half open eyes and his mouth starting to open as his tongue slipped out and licked at his upper lip. I directed him to my opening and held for a moment, his mouth opened wider, holding his breath. I was greedy and merciless. I worked ever so slowly from the tip of his perfectly cut cock, down along every vain that massaged me inside till I was fully seated on him. I had never forgotten how full he made me feel but even the memories didn’t do this justice. He exhaled and we smiled at each other, we were both home. 

There was nothing sweet or romantic about this time together, I needed him so much and he let me use him, grabbing at my hips and helping me slam down onto him. I had been right about him keeping his clothes on, the scene it created of my naked body against his made me wish that he had a camera. Or at least have one of his photographer friends immortalizing the moment. We kissed and touched, fondled and fucked. Sweat dripping and dirty talk flying, then Norman got tired of his t-shirt and peeled it off. I licked at the sweat that covered him and sucked at his nipples as he threaded his fingers through my hair and encouraged m to use his body. He came quicker than he wanted to but since I had gotten off a few times already before him, no one felt too bad about it. I laid on top of him and we synced our breathing till we both dozed off on the living room floor.


	2. Chapter Two

I woke chilly on the floor pressed against Norman for warmth. I didn’t want to move but I was going to have to soon, my hip was aching from the hardwood and I was going to need the restroom. But for now I simply wanted to be there in his arms listening to him breath, watching him sleep and happier than I had been in months. I had settled on this open relationship because I could never live my life following him around from set to set, convention to talk show, living my life through his. Though my own life isn’t very exciting, it is my own. Things would be different I thought if he didn’t live in Georgia half the year, if I wasn’t so closely bonded to my family, if we had ever talked seriously about committing to each other, hell if he had been known to ever commit to anyone. But this was the cards we were dealt and this is how things were for us right now.

I had been lost in my thoughts for a while before I realized he was awake and looking at me. His body began to twitch and move, he couldn’t be still, it wasn’t in him. “I’m getting too old to sleep on the floor. My hips are aching.” He smiled and kissed my shoulder. Didn’t matter how good of shape he was in, he loved his overly expensive mattress more than the floor. “If I’m a good boy will you rub my hip for me?” My hands were magic on his body, always had been. It was the thing that had brought us together all that time ago. Norman trailed his fingers along my skin and it made me tingle and draw my body closer to his. 

I kissed the ‘Norman’ tattoo on his chest and smiled, “I think we could arrange that.” When I was massaging him it never felt like work, it was only pleasure. Always had been from the start. “Are there plans for the next few days, or are we staying in bed the whole time?” Not that I minded that thought at all. I had packed for going out, so long as it wasn’t too fancy, but I had also packed a little lace frilly thing that I had never worn before. I thought he might appreciate it. 

Norman started to get up and helped me up as well. “I thought we could go to my bed, which is much more comfy than this floor.” He kissed my shoulder and turned me to face the stairs up to his bedroom, “I could make love to you all night.” He pressed his half-dressed body to my naked one and coaxed me into walking forward, “Then I’d make you some breakfast in the morning….”

I stopped him in his tracks. “Since when do you make breakfast?” He was not much of a cook, cold cereal was more his style.

He slipped his hands to my breasts and played with them, feeling the weight of them, pushing them together and pinching my nipples. “I learned how to poach an egg and I have always been able to make toast.” I laughed thinking I would be the one to make breakfast while he operated his complex espresso maker like a pro. We worked our way to the stairs again, he kissed me as we went, only stopping to pick up a pack of cigarettes off the table on the way. I was surprisingly comfortable being naked in his apartment, even with the walls of windows looking out over the city. I stopped in the bathroom as he went on to his bedroom.

I looked in the mirror, really looked. I never imagined myself in this life. A small town girl trekking to New York City to hook up with a famous person a few times a year. I had always pictured I life in a small town, with a nice small town guy who drove a pick-up truck and gave me a few kids and a picket fence. When I had met Norman in my mid 30’s, I was nowhere near living that picture. And since Norman, I never wanted that vision either. I wanted this man who traipsed in and out of my life but was always in my heart. My eyes looked tired in the mirror but her body stirred as I heard him moving around in the bedroom next door. I would never be too tired to be with him. I washed my hands and fluffed my hair that he had wrecked. I knew something was wrong with me, I liked our relationship this way and it didn’t upset me that he had other lovers when I wasn’t around. I believed in my heart that I was the one he loved. Just me. The others were just recreational. But why couldn’t I just commit to him and spend the rest of my life with him like a normal person.

“Ya okay babe?” Norman tapped his fingers on the door frame, I had been gone too long. I smiled that he cared enough to check on me. I opened the door and he was standing there. No shirt, flannel sleep pants tied at the waist, they looked baggy on him. Bare feet and a cigarette in his hand. His broad shoulders only looked bigger now that he had lost so much weight this past year. His hair was getting long and shaggy and he leaned on the door frame squinting his eyes as the bathroom light flooded the dark hall way. He took a drag off his cigarette. The man was simply magical. He would never admit to being sexy, always shy about it if someone said that he was. But it was more than just his body, it always had been. It was the way he carried himself, the simplistic way he liked things and the way he was awkward at times. 

I smiled up at him and nodded.

Norman inhaled again. “You want to go to bed?” I shook her head, I couldn’t see him this way and ever think about sleep. 

“No? What do you want then?” He melted into the door frame and let his eyes scan my naked body.

I backed him against the hallway wall and slowly kissed my way down his chest till I was on knees. I was always willing and eager to suck him. I did it for myself as much as for him. He braced against the wall and let me untie his pants, they slipped easily down his hips and pooled at his feet. I helped him step out of them. He looked like he couldn’t decide if he should put out his cigarette or not. Was it rude to smoke during a blow job? "You look sexy smoking while I do this." It was true, and it let him keep smoking without feeling guilty. I sucked him deep while he finished his Parliament light. I knew exactly how to please him, the right pressure to stroke him, the way to flicked my tongue across the tip. Sucking on his balls as my hand lazed up his shaft. I ventured lower and further back, just teasing, never spending too much time. I knew how to make his eyes roll back and make his head smack the wall. 

When I finally got serious about it I let too much saliva drip from my lips and he loved it. The squishy noise my mouth made as I took him deep to the back of my throat. I would let the tip block my airway a bit till I made a gagging noise. He had learned not to pull back, I liked taking too much of him. I especially like it when he pushed even deeper, but he didn’t do it very often. He flicked the end of his cigarette into the bathroom, missing the toilet but landing safely on the tile floor. He played in my hair, helped with the pacing and simply enjoyed the moment. I felt Norman getting closer to orgasm, his balls tightened and his breathing shallowed. He wanted to hold off, to let me suck him longer but I wanted to drink him. I took my spit covered finger and drew it down to his tight asshole and wiggled it inside of him. There was no stopping him now. He fisted my hair and slammed his head to the wall as his pelvis thrust deep and he began to cum. It felt like heaven as he pumped down my throat, I didn’t really need to swallow as it all simply flowed. “Oh fuck Holly, yes.” He let the aftershocks of his climax twitch in my mouth and I started to lick him clean. I smiled like a cat caught lapping at milk. Contented with my reward I held his hips and kept him standing. He was panting, it was all my fault and I loved it. He slumped against the wall, I was sure he was going to leave a sweaty back print on the paint. 

Norman helped me stand and he pulled me into a hug. “Yours.” I said it in his ears.

“Mine.” He whispered it back. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I cooked eggs while he made toast and coffee. He had bought some fruit salad and we ate out on the patio. New York City was amazing to see from this perspective and he cleaned up while I looked out over the skyline. I was still in my pajamas, sleep pants and a tank top and when Norman came back out on the balcony he cuddled up behind me. Apparently my ass was too tempting. “Wanna love you out here. Just like this.” He slid his hand into the back of my pants as I leaned on the ledge. I was not a public girl, we had played this game once before and had stopped him cold. But not this time. As if we hadn’t made love in his bed already this morning, now he wanted more. I loved him insatiable like this. His hand slid along my crack, past my rosebud and onto my pussy. Which had been relatively dry since my shower this morning but was now weeping for his touch. 

I was amazed I had let him go this far, it wasn’t my style at all, but I wasn’t going to miss out on this. He worked my cotton pants awkwardly off her hips, I wasn’t helping, but I wasn’t stopping him either. “Yeah?” He whispered in my ear. I nodded loving the feel of his fingers inside of me. He slid easily in and out first with one finger than another. His cock strained in his pj bottoms, but this wasn’t for him. He pressed his body against me and brought his mouth to my ear. “You’re so beautiful.” Norman whispered, almost too quiet to hear, he was forcing me to listen. “I’ve missed you.” I opened her eyes and scanned the building across from them, an old brownstone looking place with lots of windows. Shades drawn on many as the morning sun shone on their windows. “You feel so good Holly.” He rocked his fingers inside of me with his right hand while his left slid up under my shirt and found my nipple. He pulled at it the way he knew I loved. Pulling hard till I moaned. “You want to be shy but you love it when do this to you, don’t you?” He slide in a third long finger. “Don't you?” I nodded. “Tell me.” Norman's voice was commanding.

“Yes.” I sighed out an answer as he got a better grip on her nipple. 

He tightened his grip, “Yes? Yes what Holly? Tell me what you love.” There was something wickedly dirty about him taking me from my comfort zone.

I was quiet, I wasn’t sure if she could say it out loud. I knew what he wanted me to say but I didn’t know if I could make it coherent. Norman let go of my nipple and simply held my breast, his fingers inside of her slowed to a stop.

His voice graveled in my ear as if he were speaking the most important words he had ever said. “Tell me or I’m done.” He had never sounded so dominate. It made me ache. 

I pulled my thoughts together, I couldn’t let him stop. “Yours. I love being Yours Norman.” His body sighed against hers, it was exactly what he needed to hear. And I didn't stop talking. “I’m yours to take.” He went back to pleasing me, fingering deep and playing with my G spot while pulling at my nipple. “Yours to own.” I meant it, every word of it.

His breath in my ear, “Play with your clit Holly, touch yourself.” my fingers had been gripped to the ledge but I managed to pry a hand away and did as I was told. He didn’t often command, our sex was much more mutual. But when he did, it set me on fire. I loved when he got dominate with me, touches of it here and there. He continued on in my ear telling her what a good girl I was and how he wanted me to come all over his fingers. He abused my nipples and I knew I would feel it for days. I started to edge close and he pulled back, “Not yet. I want this to last longer.” He changed up what he was doing and told me stop touching herself. It was frustrating and exciting and a few times I thought she had seen people in the windows across the way watching us, but then they were gone. For a girl who wasn’t into public sex it sure did turn me on to think someone might be watching. 

“Make me cum.” I said it louder than I expected to. 

Norman squeezed hard and pushed deep. “You need to cum Holly?” I nodded frantically. “You need me to make you cum?” I mumbled a yes. “That man will see you cum if I do to you.” My eyes flashed open and I scanned the windows, I didn’t see anyone. “Three down on the end.” My brain could hardly count to three but I found him. A man standing in a window watching us while he sipped a cup of coffee. 

My body reacted in a way I never imagined, the sight of him set off fireworks through me, my orgasm started, and Norman pinched more at my nipples. The feeling shot down to my dripping pussy, my flesh clamped around his fingers and I shook, moaning out his name as he held me tight, fucking and pulling and telling m what a good girl I was. It felt like it lasted forever, my eyes finally closing as I started to cry, just a little. The release had been too much. 

Norman eased me to the floor of the patio now hidden from view as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Slowly rocking and whispering ‘Mine.’ 

He kissed my hair and held me as her world settled back slowly. I started to laugh now that the tears were gone. 

He brought his fingers to his mouth and started to lick them, “What’s so funny young lady?” His voice was back to the one she recognized. 

It wasn’t exactly funny, but I didn’t know how else to react. “You didn’t seem to care that he was watching.” I knew he was sexually an exhibitionist, if he wasn't famous he'd be in sex clubs half the time showing off, I was sure of it.

Norman laughed, “No, you’re so beautiful when you cum, and I was kinda proud it was me doing it.” He chuckled a bit as well.

“And you don’t care if he runs to Twitter and says he saw Norman Reedus having sex on the patio?” I knew how private Norman tried to be.

Norman's usual nervous tendencies seemed calm as he held me. “Nah, he didn’t have his phone out, no pictures. He probably doesn’t even know who I am. He just knows he saw a beautiful women being pleasured.” He kissed my shoulder. Norman always seemed to know just what to say, even if he didn’t know he was doing it. “I want to take you sightseeing today. Some touristy things, some not. Then there is an art show we have been invited to, but only if you want.” He explained that a friend of his was showing his work at an uptown gallery, it was a big deal for this guy. “It would be low key, no press to speak of.” I agreed to all of it. 

“And if you’re seen in public with a woman who is not your girlfriend?” I was being realistic. 

Norman kissed my cheek then turned me to kiss my mouth. I nestled in his lap as he spoke. “I don’t care about anything but you. You know that. There is nothing more important.” He had told me that though his current public girlfriend didn't like this arrangement, she had agreed to it, that included possible things like this. “I want to spend the day with you doing all these things I love.” He kissed me again.


	3. Chapter Three

The city is amazing when you see it through the eyes of someone who really lives in it. The ins and outs of the tourist spots, best places for food, great shopping. He didn’t wear one of his signature t-shirts but he did hide behind his ray-bans and his baseball hat. There were a few encounters from fans along the way but nothing to be overwhelmed by. We had lunch in Chelsea before hitting the Empire State building and shopped in Chinatown on the way to back to his place. 

“So what do I wear to an art show?” I had only packed a few things.

Norman was moving boxes of fan mail around the living room as I sat and watched. There were poster tubes he opened immediately, he loved to see the art work people sent. It was amazing how much talent his fans had. “You packed that dress, right?” He had told me they might go somewhere dress-worthy. “I was going to wear a tie. Unless you want to dress down more.”

I smiled, “Nope, I want to look appropriate. Dress it is.”

We played house for a while, sharing the bathroom getting dressed together. He put in a lot of effort to look so casual. I opted against nylons when Norman offered to massage lotion into my legs. His massage skills were improving. I know I will never look like a New Yorker, no matter how hard I try so instead I was going for comfortable. I love this simple dress, the way it grazes my thighs, it made me feel sexy. Norman liked the fact that it was red, which made me stand out more than I usually liked. It showed off my breasts and hid my arms, flared at the hips and hung just so. He took out his phone and snapped photos. I no longer asked if he was going to post them, I knew he wouldn’t share them. He snapped a photo of us kissing, reflected in a mirror. Even when he didn’t try he had an artistic eye.

A car drove up, and Paul opened the door for me. We chatted all the way uptown about the artist they were going to see. A friend of Normans from way back who shot mostly nudes, but not in the raw way Norman would do it. His were more graceful. He couldn’t stop touching my legs and I admit, I was growing more comfortable with his wondering hands even with Paul just feet away. 

“Holly, this is Michael.” They shook hands and Michael pulled me in for a hug. “We used to shoot together, East Village stuff. Gritty. His work is less edgy than mine but just amazing.”

Michael smiled, it had been too long since the old friends had seen each other. “You book is beautiful Norman. You really are talented. If you decide to give up that dumb acting career the photography world would take you in a heartbeat.” 

Norman loved dabbling in both. He didn’t want to give any of it up. The art show was spectacular. Busy but not crowded. Some people knew Norman, mainly from is artistic work they hardly mentioned his acting, it was a nice change. Michael was quite talented and he was ecstatic that Norman had come with his busy schedule. They hugged and talked and laughed like old friends. They had known each other since well before the fame had struck. When Norman was simply an artist. Michael seemed to know a very different side of Norman than I did and I loved that. He would breeze by us and drop little known secrets of Norman’s past into my ear. I found it charming even though it seemed to make Norman uncomfortable.

We wandered the party and ended in the back room. “This one. I think I like this one best.” I stood in front of a small photograph of a naked women. It was one of the only photos of a women, most of the show was of naked men. She had generous natural breasts and rounded hips. She looked real. She was a natural red head as her eyebrows and pubic hair revealed and she lay on a bench reading a book. The comfort she had in her public nudity was evident. 

Norman stood next to me, his hands in his pockets and his hair disheveled. Folks were leaving the show and the evening was winding down. “She’s pretty.” Norman said it quietly.

“She’s average.” She reminded me of a women I knew in Georgia. A shy girl much like myself that men often passed over because of our soft curves. They would love her full breasts but her stomach, hips, ass and thighs made them look her over once or twice than move on. 

Norman deliberated on the photo for a while moving past the composition and the subject, trying to see it from my perspective, but he just didn’t understand what I was seeing. He looked at me, “There’s nothing average about this girl.” 

I shook her head. “She’s not average in your world. You can’t see her bones, she will never walk down a runway or grace the pages of a magazine. But to the rest of America, she is average.”

He nodded, most of the women in Norman’s life were not built like this model. The other woman he was dating now was not built this way. Most of the women Norman knew had hip bones you could see, could feel when you ghosted your hand over them. They had small breasts that fit their frame. Not this girl. But that wasn’t what he was talking about when he said that she wasn’t average. 

Norman stood behind me, he put his hands on my hips, he couldn’t define my hip bones. “I’m not talking about her size.” The lights in the front room shut off, the show was over and Michael had locked the front door. “She is not average because of who she is.” Norman could tell there was no one but us and Michael left in the space. “She is a beautiful, curvy woman that’s given.” He pulled my hips back to his pelvis. He was hard in his jeans for me, he had been all night. “Her breasts are stunning.” Norman slid his hands up my dress and to my breasts, he gently held them. 

I froze, even though I hadn’t seen anyone in the past few minutes, it still felt like Norman was getting out of hand. “Norman...” 

He took a step back and pulled me with him. “She is confident and brave.” Another step back away from the photograph. Both his hands filled with my breasts now. 

“Norman, we….” I said it quietly, I didn’t want to attract attention. I wasn't sure who might still be around.

He sat down, on a bench in the middle of the room and pulled me down onto his lap with him as he sat. I almost fell. His mouth was to my ear. “She laid on a bench fully naked in the middle of SoHo at lunch time with a book in her hand.” His cock raged against his pants as he slid his hands down my thighs and drew the hem of my dress up. “She’s actually reading, not pretending. She loves to be naked in public.” He slid both hand between my thighs and spread my legs wide, over his, opening me up. “An average women would never take such risks in public.” 

I held my breath. What the hell had I gotten herself into? I wanted to get up off his lap, to show some decorum, but then again, I didn't. I felt his hands come off my body but I didn’t move, I waited as he leaned back from me and unbuttoned his pants. He couldn’t be serious. I thought he was just going to play a little, but I suddenly knew tell this was more, he was adjusting his pants and pulling himself out. 

“We can’t do this.” I spoke softly, but I knew he heard me.

He ignored my words for a while as he finished pulling himself out. I hadn’t said ‘no’, hadn’t told him to stop. I wasn't sure if this had been his intention when we arrived, but my latest venture into the world of public sex this morning had him spinning for more was my guess. He was an exhibitionist by nature, hell that’s why he was an actor. He stroked himself.

“We will stop if you want. But I want you here. Just like the girl,” He pointed to the photograph. “I want you to be brave.” He put his hands on my hips and started to lift me, “I want you to be anything but average.”

“Someone could see us.” The place sounded empty but I knew there was at least one person left, Michael was still here. I could hear him moving around the space somewhere on the other side of the wall. Why did those footsteps make me needy for my lover?

“Move your dress.” He had lifted me, my feet still touching the floor I stood for him. I adjusted my dress away from his cock and he stroked himself with one hand while he slid the other to my pussy. I was wet for him, soaking my panties. “I want this.” He slipped his fingers inside my wet panties and inside me. “I want you Holly. Please.” He wouldn’t beg, but he would ask. 

I looked back over my shoulder down to that face I could never resist. His eyes were almost closed, his lips parted just a little. He looked sexy that way, leaning back waiting for me to give him approval. I knew it wasn’t too late to say no, he would stop if I asked him to. But the reality of it was, I wanted this as much as he did. I had gotten hot on the ride over as his hands skimmed my thighs, I had been turned on all day since our encounter on the patio. I looked straight ahead at the girl in the picture and hoped I had half as much courage as I bent her knees and lowered myself, he positioned his cock to find me as he moved my panties aside. 

Norman slid in easily. I moaned. Not quietly and it echoed. I was embarrassed, but he wouldn’t let me be. “Good girl.” He moved my hands to his hips slid his under my red dress finding my clit, “Moan again.” He worked my clit as he rocked inside of me. He knew how to make me mew. I did, he played with my clit and the groan came from deep inside me. “Yes.” He loved it, it made him twitch inside of me. 

I heard the footsteps getting closer, Michael was closer. My moans had been loud and he was hearing them. I tried to stifle myself but Norman wouldn’t let my. He began to fuck me, lifting me up and drawing me back down. He moaned, not as gratuitously as I had, but he did. 

And like the monsters in his TV show, the noise attracted attention. Michael came from around the wall and stopped when he saw us. Not surprised, not ashamed. He simply stopped and watched. Norman never slowed his pace, as a matter of fact, the spectator made Norman stiffen inside of me, he continued to fuck, harder now that we had company. It was all surreal to me. This was different then fooling around on the plane or in a locked away public space. This wasn’t even the same as the threesome that we had had with Sean or this morning when a stranger could only see my face. I watched Michael lean on the wall. My pussy contracted, tightening around Norman. He groaned as he fucked me. Michael’s pants bulged with an erection. 

My head was spinning, I was filled by the man I loved, watched by a stranger as I fucked in the middle of a room looking at a picture of a naked women. I had no idea how long I had been playing with my nipples but it felt good. Norman was in my ear, in my brain. “So beautiful….. fuck yes… my good girl….gonna cum inside you.” Michael smiled, he could hear the dirty talk. I wasn’t going to need much to get off, I slid a hand to my clit and played with myself as he fucked. Not that Michael had a view of anything besides the motion, my dress covered us both completely, but I was actually having sex in front of this man. Norman was ready and he wanted us to cum together. He bit at my neck then spoke quite clearly. “Mine.” It was all I needed, I spasmed as he thrust and we came together. In front of his friend, a man who was a stranger to me. I came hard and we both moaned out in pleasure together. Michael smiled in an approving way as we came.

Norman held me as I eased down from my high and he waited to pull out. He could tell my brain was spinning, this had been a lot for me. He had pushed my boundaries. I finally came around and slowly lifted up so he could pull out. I had flashed our spectator, not on purpose but it had happened and he had seen.

Michel spoke. “And me without my camera.” 

Norman’s breath hitched, I felt it. His dick flinched at the thought of it. A blush came across my cheeks and Michael politely exited the space giving us time alone. 

I looked at the picture on the wall, to the face of the redhead reading the book in the middle of SoHo at lunch time. I straightened my dress and tried to shut my brain down as to what had just happened. I had so easily let herself have sex in front of a stranger. If I thought about it too much I might freak out. Twenty four hours in New York City and I found myself to be sexually unrecognizable. But as the thoughts crept into my brain I was oddly comfortable with everything that had happened tonight. Norman cleaned up and tucked himself away. He turned and hugged me as he held we held each other for a while. I whispered simply “Yours”, and he knew we were all right.

Michael walked us to the front door after having put a sold sign on the SoHo girl picture. Norman had bought it. I shook his hand and smiled as the photographer pulled me in for a hug. I complimented his show trying so hard not to think about what we had just done in front of him, then I stepped away so Norman could say goodbye. They hugged then Michael kissed Norman on the mouth, and Norman kissed him back. Nothing long or intense, but there was something there. I didn’t know if I should be shocked. Paul was waiting for us outside the building.

We sat quiet in the car for a while cuddling as we crept along the blocks of New York City opting to go straight home. But I couldn’t let things go, it wasn’t in my nature. I needed answers. I opened my mouth to start asking questions but Norman interrupted, stating the obvious. “He’s gay.” I knew that by the bulk of his show though he didn’t carry himself in a stereotypical gay manner. 

“Have you two… kissed a lot?” I had wondered the same thing of Sean all those months ago if they had ever been involved. And now with Michael, I wondered if Norman was bi sexual.

Norman held my hand, he chose his words carefully. “No more than what you saw tonight. I’m… polite.” i chuckled at his choice of words. He explained to me that he had modeled for too many years, been hit on by too many men. He had kissed a few of them, but that was it. 

“So you never let it go any further?” The site of Norman and Michael kissing hadn’t freaked me out the way I thought it might.

Norman played with her hair, “If it turns you on, we’ll turn this car back around.” I knew he was joking. 

“Oh no, if I’m gonna see you with a guy it’s gonna be Sean.” We both laughed.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke alone Thursday morning, it was late and I could smell coffee brewing from downstairs, he rarely slept later than I did. His bed was comfortable but I realized I wasn’t alone in it. His fluffy black cat was purring in his sleep half way down Norman’s side of the bed. My body was sore. I had cum too much yesterday, more than I was used to anyways. The patio, the studio and then half the night here in this bed. His sexual appetite had been insatiable and so had mine. From gratuitous to rough and finally sensual. 

I had spent part of last night trying to figure out how Norman got me to do things I would never normally do. How he coaxed me past my comfort zone. I couldn’t find answer. I laid in his bed thinking of too many things this morning. About the fact that this was his bed, not our bed. He brought other women into this bed. Some model in particular right now who was off to the west coast this week for work, which was the only reason I was in this bed right now. I laid on my back rubbing a spot on my forehead. I didn’t know how long I had stayed like that, but I heard his footfalls on the floor.

“Morning.” I didn’t open my eyes, I could picture him leaning on the door frame with a cup of coffee and a cigarette. 

Norman dragged off his cigarette. “Morning baby.” He was moving toward the bed slowly. “Been up long?” He sat on the edge putting his coffee cup on the night stand. I had been pretty close to right. I shook my head ‘no’. “Whatcha thinking about?” I opened her eyes, he was shirtless, my favorite. I questioned him with my eyes. “You always rub that spot on your forehead when you’re thinking too much about something.” He kissed at my naked shoulder.

“Am I lingering too long in your bed?” Now he looked confused. “It’s your bed. Yours and hers.” I never spoke her name, like she wasn’t real most of the time.

“It’s our bed. Mine and yours.” He sucked on his cigarette. “It’s never her bed.”

I wished that it was true. “I’m sure she doesn’t think of it that way.” I didn’t think this rail thin model he had been seen with recently even knew I existed, even though he had told me that he didn't keep me secret from her. 

Norman took the hand that was still rubbing my forehead. “Can we talk about it now? Our open relationship.” He had wanted to talk about it since I had gotten here. I nodded and worked myself into a sitting position, the sheets still wrapped around my naked body. “I’m not blaming you Holly, but it was your idea. You gave me permission to see other people, you pushed me to do it.” He wasn't accusing me, or even making excuses.

I nodded, that was true. “I don’t think you should be punished without sex just because I can’t live in your world. And I am honestly not mad that you see other people.” That was the part of my brain that was all mis-wired and fucked up. 

Norman put out his cigarette and sat facing me. “You’re not? Cause when you told me last month you slept with that guy, I wanted to drive to Georgia, find my crossbow from the set and put a bolt in him.” We had talked about it one night and he had pressed me for information about my one night stand. The woman that had been naked upstairs from him at the time didn’t mean a thing to him, but he was still jealous of the man I had slept with the night before. 

I had always been wired in a strange way. I truly wasn’t jealous of Norman or this woman whose name I refused to say. “I only care about who has your heart. Not your body.” I knew it was a fucked up way of thinking, not something my parents would understand or even my friends. “So long as you are always safe so that we can be together fully, it feels wrong of me to tell you where you can and can't… put your dick.”

“So you are okay with what I do, but then you have to put up with me being jealous, all double standard.” He felt guilty that I was alright with his ongoing behavior but he couldn’t cope with my one time digression. “Fuck it. I’ll end things with her and it will just be us.” He took my hand. “We’ll commute more. We’ll make it work.” I was touched, he was serious. It was unrealistic, but he has serious. 

It was a beautiful dream to think that we could live in separate worlds and still have everything we wanted. “It’s me who’s screwing this all up Norman. I’m the one who won’t leave my life to be in yours. If I would just move here with you then everything would be fine.” I was being selfish and I knew it.

If the easy answer was for me to move in with him, why couldn't I just do it?. “So why don’t you. You have never told me what is keeping up apart.” He edged closer to me, we always communicated better when we were close.

I took a breath. I could do it, pull all the random thoughts together and turn them into something he would understand. “I am a massage therapist from a small town, population three thousand. I met you and my world turned upside down.” I was going to be more honest with him than he was going to be comfortable with, and it would take a little time for me to explain it all, but I hoped he would understand. “You have pushed my boundaries from the beginning. You were the only client I ever slept with. I have traveled more because of you then ever in my life. Sex in an airplane, a bar, a threesome. Out on your patio. And I can’t even start to think about last night.” He scratched at the grey patch in his beard and listened. “It would be so easy for my life to be all about your life. To follow you around and try new sex stuff all the time.” I could tell he would be fine with all of that. “But then I would have nothing for me. You never married your son’s mom. You’ve never been close to the altar. You are not afraid of one night stands and a new flavor when the mood strikes you.” This was all true. Though he was far from a playboy, he had never been one to think about marriage. 

Norman didn’t want to interrupt her but he couldn’t help himself. “You know that marriage doesn’t hold any more stability than anything else.”

“I know that. I know that me being ‘yours’ is much more important than a ring and a piece of paper. I know that. But every time I am with you I trust myself to you to take me places I have never been.” He nodded and cracked the knuckles on his left hand. “Places I have only fantasized about and things I never even knew existed.”

Norman touched my bottom lip and held my face. “So what am I missing? You are just like the girl in the picture. You are brave and I love that about you.” He pulled me closer. “You let me open you up to new things.” My small town limitation had let him be the one to expose me to new experiences and he loved to do it. To see things through my eyes. 

I touched him back, ran my fingers through his long dark hair. “And I give you nothing. You get to take this little girl and show her the world, and I have nothing for you.”

He grinned from ear to ear and shook his head. “Holly. Mine. You give me something no one else ever has.” He kissed me, pulled me close, pressed his lips to mine and kissed me till my mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in. His mouth was heaven. I couldn’t imagine what he was talking about. I finally pulled away and waited for him to finish. “Baby. You let me get out of control. You let me escape from this bullshit world I have gotten into. To leave all the shit behind and just get lost.” And then his admission got real. “You don’t let me get that way because it’s sexy and hot like some have. You don’t try and match my passion. You just let me take what I need to regain my sanity. I need that so much.” 

I ignored the fact that he had just admitted that he gotten out of control with other women. They never gave him the escape he needed when he got that way. But in reality, it didn’t feel like much. “That’s all I do for you though.”

Norman was done with the serious talk. He got up off the bed, manhandled me into a lying position and laid down on top of me. “You give me so much more than that. But even if that’s all there was, that would be more than you could ever imagine.” He kissed me and started his hands down my body. “You keep my sanity for me.”

I couldn’t let him get out of the rest of this conversation; he would derail me with sex if I wasn’t careful. “Stop. We’re not done.” He tried to get serious but he wanted to get naked. “Norman. I could give up Georgia if I thought…” She didn’t know how to say it. It felt like an ultimatum and that wasn’t her intention. 

“Tell me.” He kissed me.

I rubbed that spot on her forehead. “If you could commit. I can’t keep giving up part of my soul. Trying all these new things with someone I trust, who might not be there. I had a threesome with you and Sean, because I knew you would protect my body and my heart.” I closed my eyes. “Last night, sex in public…” I didn’t finish the sentence, it had been too much. “Because you were there to protect me. You protect me emotionally as I learn to be brave.” There, I had gotten it all out. 

He rested his forehead on mine while he thought about it all. “And because I am not one to commit, you have a hard time taking yourself to new places with me.” I nodded. I trusted him completely but I didn’t want to look back in five years and know that the man who had unleashed the sexual animal inside of me had simply moved on to someone else. “You know you are mine forever. That will never change.” He kissed me, sad that he was the type of guy who couldn’t make a commitment.

Norman smiled, it crept across his face and lit up his eyes. 

I knew most of his looks, but this one confused me.

“I suck cause I’m not the commitment kinda guy.” I blinked at him, it didn’t explain his smile. “But no one else has ever understood me like you do. What it means to be mine, to let me be my fucked up, awkward self. You let me push but you also push back. I’d be stupid to not try and make a commitment to you.” I was smiling now. “And I’m happy because you make me want to do that. I don’t care if we don’t live together. I’m not going to see anyone else.” His declaration of love continued to flow from him. “We’ll see each other more, I’ll be back in Georgia soon and we will be together. If you want, I’m yours Holly. All yours.” 

I was nodding and my eyes welled with tears. I had met a man I wanted to explore life with and we were going to find a way to make it all work. He wiped the tear from my cheek while he grinned his silly grin. 

We had never felt closer, he kissed me and held me as it all sank in for both of them. “Can we make love now?” 

I kissed his lips, sweet and caring, looking into his eyes, “I think we just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Holly for reawakening this story. Thank you Norman for always making me think dirty things.


End file.
